Kidnapped for Ransom
by VorTron11
Summary: Cindy, Libby and Betty got kidnapped at their first high school dance and its for ransom, But the kidnappers had a twisted plan in mind.
1. Chapter 1:

"I'm so excited for tonights dance Cind! This is our first time to attend one!" Libby exclaimed jumping a bit

"Yeah I know, You already told me that for a thousandth time" Cindy said rolling her eyes but smiling as she put her school books in her locker.

"Well I can't resist. I mean who can? Don't tell me you're not excited?" Libby asked crossing her arms. Cindy closed her locker then after locking it she leaned with her left hand on it with a raised eyebrow.

"I am curious about what high school dance is like, but it still doesn't change the fact that its just dance and we've been on dance floors since elementary" Cindy said bending downwards and picked up her galaxy backpack and gestured to libby and they started walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Come on Cindy, dances aren't just dances. I mean, they're pretty fun. You get to meet new people and eat as many as you want and uh.. Dance" Libby said walking beside her best friend. They have grown a bit and changed their outfits. Libby's hair is now straightend but it is still shoulder lenght. She's wearing a white hoodie and a lavender plaided mini skirt that goes above her knees. She's also wearing a white high top slash high heel shoes. She had on a lavender headband with her customized name 'Liberty' on it in Sparkly silver beads and in cursive. On her wrist is a small gold watch with lavender strap. As she grew older she fell in love with the color lavender.

"Yeah no offense but to me its boring, I'm only coming 'cause you and the boys forced me to" Cindy said pushing up her silver rimmed glasses. Yup, Cindy is indeed wearing glasses and her grade is pretty high 300 on the left and 350 on the right plus an astigmatism of 2.00 on both eyes, she's nearsighted meaning she only can see upclose. She got her glasses in 5th grade when her grades kind of suffered a bit, she started getting B's, Jimmy's the one who forced Cindy to say if she's having trouble seeing things since he claimed to notice her squint while writing and/or reading. Cindy's hair is still in a ponytail but it grew length that it almost reached the dimples on her back. It went just below her ribcage. Her hair is now rebonded though. Her bangs are now full but thinner and a few frames her face and is a bit longer than of the middle. She's wearing a green long sleeved and round necked blouse tucked in a denim A cut skirt with a black belt. She's wearing a plain silver watch. Her shoes are black dollshoes.

"Well you need to let loose a little, I mean look at you, dressed like a teacher or might I say.. Librarian" Libby said gesturing to Cindy's outfit as they walk towards the school parking lot.

"I do not! I mean sure, I'm kind of excited but what do we do there? I mean its not like we have dates too dance with" Cindy said

"Well, I'm supposed to be Sheen's date but remember our promise that the five of us are our dates on our first high school dance" Libby explained

"Yeah so, Technically we do have dates. But not real dates. You knoow what? let's give this topic up. I am also excited but a little bit not" Cindy said then they stopped and looked around

"Yeah this conversation won't get us anywhere. Where could they be? " Lobby said then asked as the two looked around.

"Here! " Sheen exclaimed running towards Libby. The twoo hugged and Sheen kissed Libby's cheek then high fived Cindy.

"Sorry, our teacher dismissed us late" Jimmy explained as he hugged Cindy then Libby, Carl did the same.

"Yeah, I really thought we will be classmates but not" Carl said

"Well we survived, Grade 7 is almost over that's what matters" Cindy said as Jimmy helped her enter the hover car.

"Yeah and we have gotten closer than ever even if we're not classmates anymore" He said as he sat down on the pilot's seat. Sheen and Carl are already in and the two helped Libby up. Libby quickly pulled her skirt down as a wind flew by.

"Told you to switch your outfit into pants" Cindy said while leaning against the back of the only sit in the hover car, The pilot's.

"No thanks, I survived" Libby said since she really love her outfit. Jimmy then started the hover car and started flying, well accidentally fast.

"Ahh! " Everyone screamed as they fell on the floor except Jimmy who quickly fiddled with the controls and sighed in relief as the hover car return to nornal speed.

"You guys okay? " Jimmy asked turning around then put his gaze back in front.

"Considering I almost fell out, nuh-uh" Libby said

"That is awesome!! Do it again Jimmy! " Sheen exclaimed as he regain composure

"No! It made me feel nauseous" Carl disagreed. Everyone waited for Cindy's response but all they hear is a grunt. Jimmy quicjly turned auto pilot on.

"Cind?" Jimmy asked turning his chair around

"I can't find my glasses" Cindy responded with a groan as she searched the ground woth her hands. Carl bent down and picked it up.

"Oh its here! " Carl said and handed it to Cindy

"Thanks Carl" Cindy said and put it on and Jimmy helped her up. "Thanks Jim" Cindy said "But you better becareful next time" Cindy said playfully punching Jimmy's right arm.

"I can't promise but sure" Jimmy said smirking making Cindy roll her eyes. Jimmy then returned to his seat smiling and regain control of the hover car. Sheen is wearing a blue hoodie and boyfriend jeans and Blue high top shoes. Carl is wearing an orange polo and grey pants with suspenders and white shoes. Jimmy is wearing a red T-shirt under an open

Black Jacket with his atom insignia on the right chest, he's also wearing pants and red sneakers. Their hairstyles are still the same.

They dropped Libby, Sheen and Carl on their street. Carl just fecently moved to the same street as the two.

"See you guys at dance Later" Cindy said

"Bye" Jimmy said

"Bye" The three replied as the two took off again. Jimmy and Cindy then arrived at their street.

"Thanks Jimmy, I'll see you later" Cindy said jumping down the hover car.

"Wait up, I'll bring you home" Jimmy said putting the keys of the hover car in his pocket as he approach Cindy.

"No need, I'm just from right across the street silly" Cindy said with a giggle

"I'll help you cross the road" Jimmy said which made Cindy rolled her eyes

"Let me guess, is this about me almost getting hit by a car yesterday? " Cindy asked

"Maybe" Jimmy said looking down in a second then looked back up.

"There's no vehicle on the street and we're high school students, I can cross the road without any help" Cindy explained. Then jimmy just sighed and opened his arms and Cindy shook her head and went in for the hug and Jimmy kissed the top of her head.

"Can't believe you're taller than me now" Cindy said as the two hugged

"Well, I'm a boy and reached my growth spurt" Jimmy explained as the two sway while hugging.

"You know you're hugging me like this will be the last time you'll be seeing me? Why is that? " Cindy asked as she looked up on Jimmy's face.

"Nothing, I actually don't know. But I guess you're just huggable" Jimmy said kissing her forehead which made Cindy giggle.

"As much as I want to stay I can't. We still have to get ready, we have a high school dance to attend to" Cindy said as she pulled away making them shiver with cold.

"You're right. I completely forgot about that" Jimmy said with a laugh which made Cindy join. _'Not that I'm complaining but he act, I mean we act like we're together when we're just best friends...But I guess Neutron is just sweet'_ Cindy thought. He's the one who started with being sweet to Cindy in 5th grade, it creeped her out at first but slowly started liking it until they became super close and super sweet to one another.

"So? I'll see you later? " Cindy asked

"Yup, later" Jimmy said then the two waved at each other as Cindy crossed the street. Once Cindy shut the door behind her Jimmy sighed. He didnt know why but he kind of had a feeling like it would be their last time together. ' _Probably the High School Dance effect'_ He thought. "Better get ready" He said to himself and entered his own house.


	2. Chapter 2:

"Hey Jimmy how is Cindy? " Judy asked her son as he entered the front door

"She's good, why? " Jimmy asked as he kissed his mom's cheek and gave his dad a hug.

"You still haven't asked her out son? " Hugh asked which made Jimmy pause from going upstairs.

"What? We're best friends.. Why would I ask her out? " Jimmy said while blushing looking at his parents hoping his blush isn't too noticeable.

"We're your parents we know if you feel something more about a girl or not" Judy explained putting one hand on her hips

"Mom, Cindy and I are best friends. Nothing more, nothing less" Jimmy said making a point

"Oh fine, Whatever you say son" Hugh said. Jimmy then walked up the stairs shaking his head. He checked his computer a bit then entered the bathroom to get some shower.

 **Just across his room: (Transition: Jimmy's window through Cindy's)**

"Mom, Why do I need to cut my hair?" Cindy asked she's standing up while keeping her distance from her mom who is holding a sissor in front of her.

"Like I told you its getting kind of long that its starting to have split ends. Don't worry I'm expert with trimming and cutting" Sasha said. Cindy's home life have been fixed since Jimmy comfronted her parents about her situation, the reason why Cindy is getting less cranky. Though, there are still times her parents pressure her into doing what they want for her to do, its less than before. She was nervous when she got home and saw Jimmy in their living room confronting her parents but then after he left her parents hug her and started apologizing.

"But mom" Cindy said

"No buts, You're hair needs to be cut short. You might get sick because of it being too long. Plus, its refreshing once its short" Sasha said sternly

"Oh...oh fine" Cindy said then hesitantly sat down.

"I worked at my mom's salon before to be able to pay for my college fees." Sasha explained as she started cutting Cindy's hair.

"I will make you look like a Princess darling" Sasha said smiling and Cindy just smiled at that.

 **Not too far away: (Transition: Exit Cindy's window then time-lapse)**

"Why do I have to wear tuxedo at dances dad? " Sheen asked

"Because that's just the way it is" His dad answered "Tuxedos for boys, gowns or dresses for girls"

"You look horrible" Maria, Sheen's little sister said as she watch his brother try on their mom's red gown for a reason no one can understand.

"Mind your own business Maria. I'm here trying on a memorable piece I can't even wear because I'm a boy. Show some respect" Sheen said crossing his arms as Maria walked out his room.

 **2 blocks away: ( Transition: As Maria shut the door, Time-lapse)**

"Our baby boy is going to the dance, he's a big boy now" Mrs. Wheeezer said blowing her nose on her handkerchief

"Oh cheer up darling, he's growing up we can't do anything about it but watch" Mr. Wheezer said

"I'm crying tears of joy hon" Mrs. Wheezer said wiping her face with her handkerchief.

"Oh I thought its because his slacks won't fit" Mr. Wheezer said as they watch carl trying to button his pants but failed and fell on the floor

"A little help please" Carl said with one hand raised

 **3 Houses away: (Transition: Time-Lapse)**

"And with every step together

We just keep on getting better.

Can I have this dance? " Libby sung while brushing her hair. She's still in a her lavender robe. "Ooh I can't wait! I'm soo excited!" Libby exclaimed and then she herd a giggle from behind her.

"Mama, Papa" Libby said

"Hey darling" Her moms said kissing her head

"How's our princess?" Her dad asked

"More than okay!" Libby exclaimed laughing excitedly "I mean I'm finally going to a high school dance, an actual high school dance! " Libby said excitedly making her parents smile

"I know you told us that its okay if you wear your graduation dress but.. As a fashionista myself we.. Bought you something more wonderful to wear" Mrs. Folfax said and Libby widened her eyes as the gown she'll be wearing is revealed before her (but not us sadly) . She run and hugged her parents.

"Thank you so much, mama, papa" Libby said brightly

"Anything for our Princess" Mr. Folfax said brushing Libby's hair.

 **Outside the Neutron's front lawn (Time-lapse) :**

"Our boy is so handsome, he's finally going for his first high school dance" Judy said hugging her husband

"Well, no shock there. He got the looks from this man" Hugh said pointing proudly at himself in which Judy rolled her eyes on.

"I'll see you guys later when I get home" Jimmy said though its only his black shoes that's revealed. He started walking forwards and as he get closer to his destination his back can be seen and there are three people standing infront of his lab their backs facing him.

"You guys are early" Jimmy said then the three turned around. Sheen is wearing a navy blue bow and tuxedo over a white Button Up. His shoes are black and shiny and his hair is slicked back a little. Carl is wearing a white tuxedo over his white button up. It has black lining, he's wearing a black bow tie and his shoes are also black. His hair is straightened back a little. Libby is wearing a cross halternecked white dress with sapphire-like beads surrounds the waist like a band and so does the halter. The bottom is balloon the front reached the bottom of her tigh and it gets longer on the back reaching just below her knees. She wear a blue sprakly and strappy 4 inches high heel sandals. She's also carrying a blue sequined hand purse. Her hair is in a bohemian bun blue sparkly flower tie surrounding it. She's also wearing a silver dangling earings with a sapphire gem in a shape of a tear drop. She's wearing foundation and a teel eyeshadow and under her eyes a bit of lavender can be seen. She had on an eyeliner and las extension. Her blush on is natural but sparkly and her lips is purplish red.

"Whoah, you guys are looking good" Jimmy said

"Of course its our high school dance we're attending" Libby said "But don't I always? " Libby asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course you always look good my ultra queen! " Sheen said kissing Libby's hand making libby blush but thankfully she's wearing blush on.

"You're looking good too jim" Carl said. Jimmy is wearing a black tux and beneath it is a white button up. He had on black shoes and black bow tie. His swirly hair is slicked back since it is still a little wet.

"Thanks! by the way where is Cindy? " Jimmy asked

"Here! Sorry I'm late my mom forced me to wear this sandals on" Cindy said running a bit towards the gang. Jimmy smiled at her appearance. Cindy is wearing a rosey pink gown. It is an off shoulder type and on top of the silk gown is a lacy material adding a vinatage look to the outfit. The off shoulder strap is thick and runs along the chest since Cindy is a conservative type. It's sillhouette is A lined or is fitted on the waist and its skirt is a little balloon and flowy and reaches just above her knee. A black sawned belt is on her waist and has a mini black bow in the middle and in the middle of the bow is a white bead that represents a pearl. She's wearing a silver peep toe, sling back sandals with 2 inch block heels. Her hair is in a loose the ends of it are in soft curls and reaches her shoulder. On her head is a plain silver headband separating her back hair to her framing bangs. The longer tresses of bangs on each side are in curls. She had on light make up consisting of Foundation, Pink Lipstick, Natural blush on, Liquid Mascara, and Pink Eyeshadow mixed with silver glitters, under her eyes is a white eyeshadow with a bit of silver glitter. On her ears are a pair of Pearl earings and on her neck is a full pearl necklace. She's carrying a black purse attached to a silver strap with her on her right shoulder. She is also forced to wear clear contact lenses by her mother.

"Wow Cynthia Aurora, looking like a Princess tonight huh? " Jimmy complimented with a smile.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself James Isaac" Cindy responded then bit her lower lip.

"Oh my G girl!! Look at you! You don't look like a librarian anymore! " Libby said jumping up and down holding Cindy's hands who playfully slapped her arm. The boys laughed at the situation.

"Jeez Libby, you can still jump on those heels. I can barely walk on mine" Cindy said

"Well I'm a fashionista" Libby said crossing her arms and Cindy nods her head while wearing an expression that says ' _You got a point'_

"So? Ready to go guys? " Jimmy asked as sheen and Carl entered the hover car.

"More than Ready! " Libby exclaimed as Sheen and Carl Helped her up. Jimmy jumped up then He and Sheen helped Cindy up.

"Thanks" Cindy said and the two just nods their head.

"To the Dance! " Sheen exclaimed pointing forward as Jimmy started the Hover Car's engine and headed for Lidbergh High's School Gym.


	3. Chapter 3:

As every high school student enter the school gym, a black van is parked outside.

"What are we even doing here? This is just a crappy prom attended by a bunch of annoying High school student!" A thin man wearing a Balaclava Mask and black outfit said to the driver

"But they aren't just an annoying bunch of High school student. They're our key towards wealth" said the fit guy wearing the same mask and outfit with an evil grin.

"Oh no, no, no. We are not going to involve kids and teenagers with our scheme" Protested the 1st mystery man.

"Seriously? What kind of a working man are you?" The 2nd mystery guy asked letting go of the wheel and crossed his armms.

"A kind who knows the feeling of a parent losing their child" The guy said

"The woman doesn't even know you're the father. You freaking raped her" said the driver

"I did not, we were both drunk at a bar. I woke up with no memory at all" excused the skinny one

"Really? But that's not how I remember it. That's the reason why we met dummy! You plead me to help you sneak in the police office to hack the cctv camera and take away the evidence. You even paid me, I would do anything for money and you know that." The second guy said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh fine, it was planned. I really don't want to but I was desperate for money that time. My mom was sick in the hospital and really need surgery" Said the guy.

"It simply means I'm a cleaner guy than you, So stop whining and protesting. You don't even know if you're daughter or son is still alive she must be aborted since she's unwanted" Replied the other one

"Its not my fault he or she is conceived, I didn't think about protection that time"

"Yeah, my point"

"Hey quiet down you two I am focusing and listening so we'll know when to break in and kidnap a few of them" The one in the back said, while peeking out the slightly opened window. The two apologized.

"Come on bro, we're going to return them once we get the money" said the driver

"Fine, whatever! For the money" Said the one who's protesting.

 **(Transition: go out of the window and really down low entering the school gym's gate and normal mode)**

"Wow! " Carl said as they entered the school.

"Dang! I can't even recognize the gym" Sheen said

"Yup, this totality looks like an event hall" Libby said smiling while holding sheen's arm.

"Wow your first high school dance ever. Glad you made it" someone said from behind the gang and all turned around and saw

"Oh hi Betty" Jimmy said and Cindy crossed her arms. ' _We haven't seen her since Grade 6 and now she's.. Oh right she's in high school. This is Lindbergh High. *sighed in her mind* Guess we'll be seeing a lot of her again.'_

"Hi Jimmy, Wow couz you look stunning in that pink gown" Betty told Cindy. Betty is wearing two piece red long gown. The top is cropped and only reaches the top of her belly button. Its sleeve is only on her right shoulder and happens to be only a spaghetti strap. The bottom is flowy and fitted, it has a long slit on the left side that reaches her upper tigh. The whole material is also sparkly. Her hair is in a side ponytail held by a thick silver clip, the ends are in curl. Her bangs is still the same as before. Her hair though got longer. And her body became a lady like. Betty is wearing a red lipstick, foundation, pink blush on and a smokey eye style. Her sandals are sparkly gold, she had on a gold chain bracelet with a heart charm on it. Also a gold necklace with a letter B on it in Cursive.

"Couz?" The four asked confused. '' _And she has the nerve to call me couz?! '_ Cindy thought, she's already fuming inside her head.

"Oh you haven't told them yet that we're cousins? " Betty asked

"Wait you are cousins? " Jimmy asked looking at Betty then back at Cindy

"We just found out about that one in 4th grade" Cindy reasoned but she knows that 2 any half years is a long time.

"But that is still a long time" Jimmy said crossing his arms "I thought no more secrets"

"Well at least that's what our family claimed, but we are not yet sure because we don't resemble anything at all. So I don't think you should blame her. Sorry for even saying it." Betty said giving Cindy an apologetic smile then walked away looking down. The four then looked at Cindy with their arms crossed.

"I am your first best friend and I don't even know about it. Seriously? " Libby said and asked.

"Sorry okay? I just don't think that its important" Cindy reasoned

"Not important?! You call that not important?! You humiliated the person infront of us by not telling us she's your cousin! She probably feels like you don't accept her to be your family! " Jimmy exclaimed making Cindy took one step backward. Jimmy Neutron haven't exploded on her for 2 any half year straight. Cindy's eyebrows then met.

"So?! You already heard her say that we're not yet sure! Yeah sure! My dad said that Betty's mom is his sister! But the two of us still can't believe it since we don't even look like each other at all! " Cindy yelled making Jimmy widen his eyes.

"Your dad claimed that Betty's mom is his sister so its definitely official! And that's not an excuse why you have to keep it from us!" Jimmy yelled. Everyone are already watching.

"This is not good" Libby said she wanted to do something but she is nailed on the floor.

"Should we separate them? " Carl asked

"Nah, I've been waiting for this to happen for 2 years" Sheen said

"Gosh Neutron! Should you really know everything?! Yeah, I promised you all no secrets but i can't tell you everything that's happening in my life!! I know you also have your secret that you can't tell us!! " Cindy exclaimed silencing the boy genius.

"She kinda had a point, we do need privacy sometimes" Libby said

"Hey don't side with her just because you know her first! " Sheen exclaimed

"Its knew sheen" Carl corrected

"Don't Care! " Sheen yelled

"I ain't siding with her! I'm just saying that she has a point" Libby said

"Its the same thing! I side with Jimmy, Blondie here is a liar! " Sheen yelled

"Hey I didn't lie, I just kept something from you!" Cindy yelled

"I don't see the difference, but for you, then Cindy is a Promise breaker that we can't trust! " Sheen yelled

"You have no rights to yell at my girl for that Idiot!! " Libby exclaimed

"And you have no rights to call one of my best friends an idiot! " Jimmy yelled back.

"That girl is really the root to all my problems, she caused us all to fight! " Cindy yelled

"You can't blame your attitude to Betty! Its just you! Its you who explode not her! " Jimmy yelled

"Now who's talking?! Someone with a big ego!" Cindy said furiously

"At least I don't have a big mouth! unlike someone I know! All you care about it yourself!" Jimmy yelled pointing an accusing finger at Cindy.

"Hey! I know that you already know that I am right but refuse to put your guard down because of your stupid pride! " Cindy yelled copying Jimmy's gesture.

"You never change Vortex, you tried to be that sweet girl I've encountered but I always knew your rotten attitude would appear and right now, it is definitely showing" Jimmy said gritting his teeth. Cindy's eyebrow scrunched downwards while gritting her teeth and her hand curled into a fist. "What? Can't handle the truth? " he asked and Cindy punched him right on the eye and he stumbled backwards. It also made everyone who are watching gasp. Once he took his hand away from his eye it has black eye.Cindy widened her eyes with her mouth slightly open feeling guilty.

"Jimmy I-I'm sorry" Cindy said biting her lip her eyes is watery.

"Sorry? You did this purposely!" Jimmy yelled wincing.

"I-I-I didn't mean to..I wasn't thinking" Cindy said taking Jimmy's hand but jimmy pushed her away.

"You never think anyway. Just get away from me, I can't believe I even call you my best friend, I don't want to see you ever again" Jimmy said sternly and Cindy just nods her head and walked away.

"Cindy wait for me" Libby said and run after her best friend glaring at Jimmy.

"What are you looking at?! " Jimmy yelled and everyone turned away and resumed what they are doing. The three became silent for a minute.

"So? " Sheen broke the silence "Back to the beginning? " Sheen asked and Jimmy sighed. He suddenly felt guilty.

"I guess" Jimmy said

 **Outside**... **(Transition: Time lapse out of the door catching up with Libby)**

"Cindy wait up! Where are you going? " Libby asked Cindy who is frantically texting

"Home, I'm not wanted here" Cindy said

"But we just arrived" Libby protested

"Yeah but Betty ruined the mood." Cindy said then sighed. "You can go back in there if you want. I'll be fine. Besides they're only mad at me, not you." Cindy said putting a hand on Libby's shoulder forcing a small smile.

"Nuh-uh, I ain't leaving my girl's side until she feels better" Libby said holding Cindy's hand that's on her shoulder. Suddenly..

"Cindy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a fight" Betty said running outside.

"Yeah right, Like I would believe you" Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"Really, I just thought they already know. I thought we're already fine" Betty said with a worried look.

"Yeah we are, until you come in and destroy my first high school dance. I would've told them myself, I will tell them eventually but its not the right time. I'm still confused and shocked." Cindy explained

"Yeah I know, it just seem so weird right? Knowing that we go to the same school and been on plays together that our parents just realised they are siblings when your in 4th grade and I'm in 5th" Betty said

 **Meanwhile**... ( **Transition: cross cross the street)**

"Boss look, those three are an easy target" the driver said.

"Let's roll" Said the one in the back with an evil grin. The van then started moving and took a u-turn and stopped directly infront of the three.

"This don't look good" Libby said as the three guys exit the van. Cindy went in her karate position.

"I know karate I'm warning you! " Cindy exclaimed. But suddenly someone grabbed her wrist, she pulled him backwards but since she's not used with heels she tripped a bit and the man is able to catch her and put a white handkerchief on her mouth and nose making her smell sleepers and fell unconscious. Libby and Betty are esily taken and they are brought inside the van which quickly speed away. Little did they know, someone with wide eyes in shock saw the kidnapping of the three.

 **Fade out**


	4. Chapter 4:

The person who saw it all is none other than Nick Dean. Once he regain his composure he quickly run in and frantically looked for their teachers. He then saw their elementary teacher with their principal.

"Ms. Fowl! Principal Willoughby! " Nick yelled in panic while sweating.

"Nick, its also nice to see you again" Ms. Fowl said but then noticed the panic look at the teenager's face.

"What's wrong? " Ms. Fowl asked

"Betty, Cindy, and Libby.. Have.. Have been kidnapped!" Nick Dean said out loud

"What? Is this one of your pranks again Mr. Dean because this isn't a nice one" Principal Willougbhy said putting both hand on his hip in a manly way.

"No, no its not! I saw it all! with my two eyes! Go check the cctv cameras! I walked out to wait for my friend but then I saw them got taken" Nick exclaimed. Ms. Fowl and Principal willoughby looked at each other

"Trust me, I'll come with you" Nick said and the two nods their heads and went for the control room to check the cctv footage.

 **(Transition: pass through a wall)**

The others are clueless about what happened. Jimmy tried to have fun but somehow he can't completely. He is sitting down while drinking a punch, Sheen and Carl sat on each side of him.

"Man that black eye Cindy gave you is really bad" Sheen said and Jimmy grouned. He's occasionally putting the cold glass on his eye to reduce swelling.

"No need to remind me" He said with an eye roll and took a sip on his cup.

"Do you think Cindy is just fine, you did say something horrible about her" Carl confronted his friend

"What she gave me is even worse" Jimmy said pointing at his black eye. He already felt guilty and he do not need someone pointing it out to him.

"Well, carl got a point though. She did say sorry" Sheen said

"You made her go home and its our first high school dance" Carl said

"How do you even know if she went home? " Jimmy asked

"She texted me" Carl said showing him the message and Jimmy sighed.

"I screwed up" Jimmy said standing up and started walking away.

"Where are you going? " Sheen asked and Jimmy stopped and turned to look at his friends.

"I don't deserve to enjoy this party when I've ruined another person's excitement" Jimmy said

"Well, i did fight as well and my libby isn't here. I think we're all going home. " Sheen said

"Yeah" Carl said but before they could walk away.

"Attention to all students" Principal Willoughby said, everyone quietted down aand all the music are turned off. Everyone are confused as to why the principal and other school facilitators are looking panicked and worried. "Well, the news I will deliver to you all is really serious and its a concern... It seemed like three of our students by the name of Betty Belle Quinlan, Liberty Danielle Folfax and Cynthia Aurora Vortex are kidnapped" He continued and Jimmy's eyes widened and he started breathing hard.

"Libby" Sheen said getting teary eyed, Carl is already crying.

"No-no, that can't be true" Jimmy said trying to reassure himself

"Mr. Nicholas Dean saw what happened and Approached us. We checked the cctv that's located near the school's lawn and indeed confirmed his statement. I'll let you watch it" Principal Willoughby said and played the clip.

 **On screen..**

Only the backs and heads are seen since its located above, but it is still clear that it is the girls. Suddenly a van stopped in front of the three. The two eaily put Libby and Betty to sleep

and drag them inside the van but Cindy tried to put up a fight but tripped on her heels and was caught off guard with the man putting a handkerchief on her mouth and fell unconscious. After that the van quickly sped away.

 **End clip...**

Jimmy steady himself by holding the side of the bar table. He's breathing heavy and tears a falling. _'You never think anyway. Just get away from me, I can't believe I even call you my best friend, I don't want to see you ever again'_ He heard himself say _'I never want to see you ever again'_ That line though keep on repeating on his head. "I-I didn't mean that" He cried "I don't mean that" He repeated. Everything to the three are blocked out.

Sheen is hysterical and Carl is hugging him. "Calm down sheen, you'll see her again." Carl said

"But my libby, she's taken! I even have no idea" Sheen said.

"I really don't mean that" Jimmy repeated to make a point to himself. Sheen looked at Jimmy as he heard that, so does carl.

"Jimmy please, you two have to calm down" Carl said while crying. He went to Jimmy while pulling sheen and rubbed their backs.

"But Carl, Its my fault! If I didn't make that issue a big deal then this wouldn't have happened! " Jimmy exclaimed crying. Sheen sighed and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Jimmy don't blame yourself" Sheen said sniffing. "Its not your fault they got kidnapped." He added, he decided to stay strong for Libby and he knows Jimmy needs help as well, it wouldn't work if both of them are freaking out.

"Yeah Jimmy, its just a coincidence that you fight and bad thing happened. We will find them" Carl said

"Bu-but Cindy. I-I told her that I don't want to see her ever again and this has happened! I don't mean it this way Carl, I really don't mean it" He said then sobbed as he sat down on the stool once his knees got weak. Carl and Sheen looked at each other then at Jimmy. They never saw their friend sob this way. They both know that Cindy meant a lot to the boy genius because they are best friends, even more than best friends but he just won't admit it.

"Its not just her that got taken away you know right? " Sheen asked

"I-I know, I'm also worried about Libby and Betty. Its just, its just.. Cindy and I got into a fight and she just had to be taken away at the same time. I mean, I don't really want for her to get kidnapped, I should've been a better friend to her" He cried. The two then just smiled at him.

"You're a great friend Jimmy, you really are. You save her a lot of times, you understand her. Heck you even saw the goodness in her that we didn't see in the past and is able to reach for it. You're always there beside her whenever she's sad, happy, troubled or not. You always makes sure she's okay. You're so caring to her and we see it all. We know that Cindy knows it too, she can see it too" Carl said putting an arm around his amigo.

"I'm super worried about libby but I know that she wouldn't be too happy if I went crazy and start hating myself. I believe Cindy would also hate it if you're beating yourself up because of it" Sheen explained. Jimmy looked up at the two, his eyes are red and puffy.

"We will find her, we will find them" Carl said and Jimmy forced a smile and took a deep breath and try to stay calm.

"Sorry for being pathetic. I actually don't know what I'd do without you guys. My brain literally stopped functioning after watching the video. Thank you" Jimmy said smiling a bit

"Its alright amigop, we feel the same way" Carl said

 **(Transition: Fast Forward)**

The parents of those who got kidnapped are called to the police station. Most of the prom goers continued the party but a few have went home early, that includes the gang. Jimmy is gazing out the window towards the opposite window. It feels so empty. _'It_ _is empty'_ He thought as a tear fell but he quickly wiped it away. Then there's a knock on his door.

"Jimmy" Judy called

"Come in! " Jimmy yelled and Judy walked in together with hugh. Jimmy walked towards his bed and sat down and his parents sat on the opposite side of him. Judy then slowly put an ice pack on Jimmy's bruised eye, he slightly winced.

"I'm sorry that Cindy got kidnapped" Judy said smiling at his son with pity. "But who did this to you? " she asked

"Nothing, I just got elbowed by some fighting couple" He lied, he really don't want to get Cindy in trouble especially in this kind of situation where she is really in trouble.

"Next time you becareful" Judy said

"Yes mom" He answered then sighed.

"I know you miss Cindy, but all we could do now is pray for her to be alright. The police are doing their job, you have to stay strong... for her" Judy said giving his son as small smile

"Jimbo, they will find her okay? Your mom is right, All you could do right now is to stay strong for her. If you lose hope then that's the time when something bad will really happen because you stop believing that she'll be found" Hugh told he's son while rubbing his back.

"Two of my best friends and One of my friend got kidnapped. Its really hard" He said then looked out the window "But I'm more worried about her" He quietly added

"Jimmy, Cindy is such a strong girl we all know it. She'll be back in no time, you wouldn't even feel that she was gone" Judy said

"Yeah, you're right, Cindy is a brave, smart and strong girl." Jimmy responded with a small smile remembering her then just sighed. _'I'll save you Cindy, I'll save you all. Just wait for me. Once I found your coordinates I will go there. Stay strong Cindy. Please be alright'_ He thought _'I'll get you back'_ He added while smiling, his gaze upon the window.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Thank you so much awsomesupergirl99 for appreciating my work and for commenting "SO ADDICTIVE!".. Shout out to you :)**

 **(Zoom in on Cindy's nervous and worried face)**

The next day, Cindy is already awake, she's looking around the messy and dark room. _'At least we're not tied up'_ She thought. She also think that if they were to escape this early they will get into more trouble and get easily caught. _'First day, their eyes and other senses are still on us. If we got caught we might get tied up lessening the chance of escape. For now we could just behave and get their trust.'_ She thought. Suddenly she felt someone stir.

"Libby" She said kneeling down on the floor beside her best friend. The two are sprawled on the floor since they don't have beds or even a bed inside the room.

"Cindy...whe-where are we? " Libby asked as she sat up.

"Don't panic, we're kidnapped" Cindy said

"What?! " Libby asked out loud widening her eyes looking around frantically.

"Shhh, we have to stay calm at all times. I know its hard, but the good thing is they forgot to take my phone. I'm wearing a sling bag and I'm kind of shocked they didn't notice it" Cindy said showing Libby her mini bag.

"We could contact our parents" Libby said smiling.

"At least one of them, we could get caught if we take so much time" Cindy said. The staying calm became hard to implement when the other person woke up.

"What the?!" Betty asked as she opened her eyes then everything started flashing back in her head. She quickly stand up. "Heelpp!! " She yelled

"Shh, Betty, Stay calm. Stay Calm" Cindy keep on repeating

"Stay Calm?! Who knows what those guys would do to us?! Who knows what they want from us?!" Betty asked frantically looking around.

"You scream help.. But this place is probably away from the city thus that signal can be useless and just get us into more trouble" Cindy explained

"Then help me find a way out!" Betty yelled

"You're going to attract the attention of the kidnappers" Libby said standing up.

"I already found a way out Betty, but we first have to get the trust of those jerks so we can escape a little easier" Cindy explained in a hushed tone

"Well that is your specialty, how about you do that and while I escape right now" Betty said "Where is my purse?" She asked looking around

"What do you mean by that? " Cindy asked making Betty stand up and face her.

"Breaking people's trust.. That's what you always do anways, Jimmy is right" Betty said and Cindy become so angry and about to slap Betty but Betty caught it. "Not this time Cynthia, You're not thinking very clearly. Face it, you got affected because its true" Betty said and threw Cindy's hand away.

"Why are you always like that to me?! You'll act so nice when I'm with other people but when I'm alone, aside now, you always treat me so badly! I don't understand!" Cindy yelled

"Guys, shhh" Libby said. She want to know what's really happening between the two but now's not the right time.

"Just show me the way out then maybe we can start getting along" Betty said sternly. Cindy scrunched her eyebrows then sighed and nod her head.

"Follow me" Cindy answered and started walking behind the stack of wood boxes. Behind is a window that has grills and a padlock.

"Seriously Cynthia, we don't even have a key to open that.

"Libby, I need hairpins" Cindy said as she picked up a black wood box and stand on it. Libby quickly took three out of her bun a few hair falling out. Cindy took it and smiled as the hair pin is made out of thick metal. She then slowly pick up the lock to not make a loud noise especially since its connected to a chain it'll be loud. She then put the two hair pins on her mouth and open the one in her hand and put one end inside the keyhole. She then took another hairpin and put it on the small hole near the keyhole. She then lifted the first hair pin up and pushed on the second one and it open. She looked at the two and took the hairpin out of her mouth and smiled. The two smiled as well. She then slowly took the podlock out of the chain but the chain fell making a loud noise. They widened their eyes and Cindy cursed inside her head. "Go, go, go" Cindy said and helped Betty up then opened the grills. As Betty had one foot up on the window the door opened. Quickly Betty raised her other leg up and jumped out, followed by Libby. Cindy is about to but..

"Hey!! " One of the kidnapoers yelled and Cindy widened her eyes.

"Cindy jump! " Betty yelled and Cindy is about to jump again but one of the kidnappers put a hand on her mouth. She let out a scream but it is muffled. She was hoisted out of the window.

"No!" Libby said but Betty quickly held her wrist and the two started running. "But Cindy" Libby said looking back while running

"No time, if we escape we can save her" Betty said as she keep running. Libby just nods her head and looked forward. The two are really good runners even if they're wearing heels.

 **Transition back inside the room...**

Cindy bit the hand of the kidnapper making him let go of her mouth, Cindy then kicked him in the groin and is about to run away when 3 more of them walked in the room. "You don't scare me, I'm a black belt in karate! " Cindy yelled as she took few steps backward. The four just smirked and look at Cindy with an evil look making her gulp.

"Well, so Are we" One whispered but loud enough to be heard. Cindy scrunched her eyebrows and start biting her lower lip.

"You have nowhere to run to little one...Unless... your parents give us what we want" One of the kidnappers said. Its the one in the drive seat.

"My Best Friend and Cousin already escaped, they'll know this location and have. you. all. in. Jail! " Cindy yelled pointing at each and every member of the kidnapping scheme. Then someone hit her in her mouth making her fall to her side. While her left hand is on her lower left lip she slowly look up with an angry look, her eyes are a little teary.

"Like we would let that happen" Someone _'Probably the boss'_ Cindy thought said in a dark voice then gripped hard on her left arm revealing the side of her lip, its wollen, red and bleeding, she winced. "We are everywhere young lady, they can't escape. We have someone in charge of taking care of them" He said then threw her arm down. The three then went towards the opened window and locked it up again. But this time they added 10 more locks and nailed woods on it. After that they all left the room locking Cindy. She just stayed on the ground and started crying. She then saw her bag and opened it and got her cellphone out. She looked up the phone contacts and dialed one number, the number she usually calls when she needs comfort or just wanted to talk.

 **(Transition: zoom out on Cindy then slide the next scene over the previous one)**

Betty and Libby are running really fast. "There's the gate! " Libby exclaimeed excitedly and the two smiled as they grabbed the grills. Betty quickly pulled a hairpin out of Libby's hair and started fiddling with it.

"Why isn't this working? " Betty asked out loud as she keep working with her scrunched eyebrows.

"Cindy used two hairpijns earlier! " Libby exclaimed and handed Betty another one. Suddenly the two froze in place.

"Hey You two! " One of the kidnapoer guards yell. Libby and Betty looked at one another then backback at the kidnappers then at the grill gate.

"Climb! " Libby yelled and the two quickly joist themselves up and tried to escape but the guards hugged their waists and hoist them downwards.

"Let go of me you bastard! " Betty yelled struggling then hit the guy in the face but he didn't cease his hold on her. Libby is able to push her oppeonent down and step on its stomach. She proceeded to help Betty and punch the guy down and did a karate kick sending him down.

"I'm not black belt but I do know karate! Let's go" Libby said but then a lot more kidnappers went to them and pointed their guns at them. The two then stand back to back.

"Yeah you know karate and it doesn't matter, our black belter friend got caught" Betty said with an eye roll

"Just surrender you're surrounded! " One of the kidnappers suddenly yelled

"You think we will back down because of that?! Think again! You guys are just cowards! I know that you took us for ransom if you kill us you won't get what you want!" Betty yelled and Libby held on her arm

"Betty" Libby said "Shh"

"Shut up and let those bastards hear what they have to hear! " Betty yelled her eyes really furious looking at the kidnappers.

"Quiet down bitch! You have no idea who we are! We can kill! " One of them yelled

"You have no right to call me that! now, let us go! " Betty yelled then a gun shot was heard making the two girls squeal. They then looked and saw one of the gunmans have his gun upwards.

"Don't worry we're miles away from the city. No one can hear that meaning no one can come to help you. Even if you are able to run past this gates, we have more members roaming around out there. So if I were you I will just surrender and do what we want so no one will get hurt" Said the one holding his gun up. Libby and Betty looked at each other with scared looks. Libby just nods her head at Betty who sighed. The two of them raised their hands up. Four of them took hold of the two..

"Hayys, You just gave us a hard time, in the end you both still surrendered" Said one of them and they started walking in. The two glaring at the two people holding them.


End file.
